Welcome To The World Of Games!
by Ricrod
Summary: After receiving a mysterious package from an unknown source, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru decides to take it to the service club. Inside, they just find a bunch of games and a strange note. Without thinking much of it, they decide to play some by themselves while the others became a present for their previous "clients". Next day, strange things from those games start appearing in reality.


**Welcome** **T** **o** **T** **he** **W** **orld** **O** **f Games!**

 **C** **hapter 1: Unexpectedly, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru** **Changed Everything**

The sounds of hissing could be heard from a tea kettle that was brought into this room at some point or another. Yukinoshita, who noticed that the water had boiled, neatly put a cat-themed bookmark and closed her book. It was very elegant to see, but it also felt somewhat out of place.

Yuigahama slouched idly against the back of her chair. Doing that made her chest stick out unintentionally, which really made me hot and bothered, so I switched my gaze over to Yukinoshita, whose chest didn't inspire any such reaction, even when

Yukinoshita, whose breasts were the triumphant epitome of Safe For Work, closed her book shut. "Then why don't you study if you've got nothing to do?" she said to Yuigahama with a note of disapproval in her voice.

Yuigahama turned away looking somewhat put off, in her case, even if she studies, she probably won't get grades nowhere as good as Yukinoshita's. "What's the point of studying?" she mumbled out of the corner of her mouth. "No one uses that stuff in real life…"

Man, that was the standard dunce line.

I had been part of this Service Club for some time now. In that time, I had grow accustomed to the two other people that shared the room with me. Is only natural, after all we have spent time together getting to see how we reacted to the requests that came from the door. As certain doctor said, we are what we do. Or something like that.

Yet, I didn't have the feeling that we were getting close to each other at all. Surely, is mostly me, since both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama seem to be in great terms with each other. Is the club really needed at this point?

"...I guess I will go for some MAX Coffee now."

Truly, MAX Coffee was one of the few inventions of man that haven't come with drawbacks, the engines of cars and planes have revolutionized transport, but you can now see how badly they messed up the environment of the world. The same goes with plastic, weapons, nuclear energy and even schools. And yet, MAX Coffee maintains itself as a blessed ambrosia that only causes good things to its consumers. How did I manage to forget to by one today is beyond me.

I made my way towards the door, not really paying attention to whatever retort the girls said.

"Now's my chance!"

Spotting an opening past me, Zaimokuza slipped into the room. He made a smooth entrance – he did the sliding part well. But his coat was dirty all over. He also had some medium sized box with him. It make me feel a little unease for some reason, beyond being with the tubby bastard.

"Hmph, no sign of the enemy, huh… seems like my infiltration was a success," Zaimokuza said as he made a show of inspecting his surroundings. Then, as if he immediately forgot the covert secret agent setting, he pulled out a nearby chair and sat on it like normal. _If you're going to make up crap, don't half-ass it…_ "Now then, ladies and gentlemen. I call upon you today with a problem at hand."

"I really don't want to hear it…"

The three of us pulled faces in unison. Yukinoshita went straight back to her reading as if she was that fed up with listening. She sure was quick to change suit.

The atmosphere inside the room had eased. Actually, you might say it was more like his presence had put a damper on everything. In the midst of the sudden wave of apathy that had come over the room, only Zaimokuza was somewhat energetic.

"So, Chuni. What's problem?" Yuigahama tried to cheer herself up a little before asking the guy for his reasons. I guess he at least is good enough to kill boredom for some minutes, even if in exchange we all get a headache.

"Well, you could say that I'm a little bit troubled?"

Don't look at me, you idiot. I don't have any idea of what's happening.

"Troubled, you say? So is not another of your shitty excuses of a novel for once?"

Well, if he is troubled then the first thing that would come to mind is that he is somewhat struck with another of his bad attempts at writing, but if that isn't the case then it could be something a little more serious, like a change on the weather or that the machines in school stop distributing MAX Coffee. Now that's serious.

"My companion! Those drafts I put my soul into are but masterpieces in the making! It's just to expected that they aren't up to pair just yet!"

So you are aware that they aren't good, huh.

"Just get to the point already."

Cold. Yukinoshita's tone and answer are really cold. Just like snow, I guess she does make honor of her name. I should kick up my game and get more skills… but I don't thing I could ever list so many abilities, not even in a RPG. So, I suppose I will make them all passives, that way I don't have to remember them anymore. I'm a genius!

"W-well… you see, yesterday I received this package."

"…And?" Do you want a medal or something? Or you are here just to brag something you brought?

"No, you see. Such package is directed at me, but has no sender and I hadn't ordered anything either…"

Idiot! What if its a bomb or something? ...Not like anyone would ever try to bomb you, that would be a waste of resources. Not to mention the thing would already blow everything up… Maybe I should ease up the western movies, so many explosions with no plot whatsoever are frying my brain up. Ah, but I bet Megumin would totally love them.

"I wonder what's inside."

Yuigahama seems now really interested in the mystery box. I wonder if she's the type that chooses the mystery option in games. Sucks for her, those never have anything good. I should know about it.

"Mh, it doesn't appear to be a sender direction or sender registry… not even the shipping company's data."

Huh. I may have talked before time. Yukinoshita has already began to investigate the box. The analysis is quite professional too. As expected.

"...So, basically someone just took the box and left it with you?"

I ask once more. Not really capable of caring much. At worst this is some tactic to rob people from their money or sue them for having their goods; not like it will have much effect since they did it to a simple teenager. And maybe, just maybe, someone made a mistake and he's getting free stuff.

"Indeed, that was what happened!"

Tsk. This guy just went arrogant from nowhere. Is kind of pissing me off.

"Where you able to identify the one who gave you the box at least?"

"S-sorry miss Yukinoshita but I couldn't, I was… distracted by recording the latest Precure anime."

He seemed to be as incompetent at talking to girls as usual. Zaimokuza had only been looking in my direction as he talked for quite a while now.

Both Yukinoshta and Yuigahama send some truly disgusted glares in his direction. It seems that they aren't aware of the greatness of Precure. Regardless, this is really convenient, I was thinking in buying the Blue-rays later, since I normally miss the episodes, but now I can just ask Zaimokuza for his recordings… later, of course.

"I can feel a headache raising."

"What do we do now?"

It looks like both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama came to the same conclusion as me. This is either some way to take Zaimokuza's money or an honest mistake from the shipping company.

"Well, we should just open up this thing."

Worse comes to worse, we can just call Hiratsuka-sensei and explain the situation. Even if she's a chain-smoker and a christmas cake; she is still a teacher and an adult, so she should be able to sort out the mess.

"I sadly agree with Hikkriminal-kun here, we may find some clues inside."

No, I'm not a criminal or anything. I'm actually a truly model citizen of this country. People should be praising my good behavior.

"B-but what if the owner appears and gets mad?"

Tubby bastard, stop changing from arrogant to scared at every moment. Do you have some sort of bipolar problem or what?

"It's not like we are in the fault here. The package came to you and you do have every right to check what's inside."

Incredibly enough, they began to assent. Just like int that old movie. We all are now accomplices and share the guilt. Really, people are more inclined to do stupid shit when there are others doing it. Peer pressure is real.

But I digress. People should just do what they want without minding the affairs of others.

"On that note, why you didn't open it before, Zaimokuza?"

"...Of course, as a responsible adult, I didn't just open it."

"So you took it here then..."

"It's not like I'm an adult or anything, so I wanted some help… In case there was a bomb inside or something."

Are you an adult or not?! Decide at once! And what's with that 'bomb' shit? You are way too delusional!

"Stop that nonsense. This is not america, there's no bomb here."

At least Yukinoshita still has some sense.

"Y-yeah!"

Yuigahama too, even if here sense is limited to agree with Yukinoshita in whatever she doesn't understand.

"Now, Hikigaya-kun, please open the box."

No, if you are so sure that there isn't a bomb there then you can go and open it.

"Yeah, yeah. Just pass me a cutter."

Now, using one of my 108 skills: knife handling, I gracefully tore the box open, for everyone -who were strangely a little further than before- to fest upon its contents, which were… a bunch of games?

"Oi, what's this? Are you sure they aren't yours?"

Zaimokuza, you tubby bastard, this was yours to being with, isn't it?! This whole thing was a waste of time!

Truth be told, inside the box were an assortment of neatly ordered games, just around seven or eight of them. Taking one, I could see that it looked pristine and new, but it didn't had a plastic envelope. Second-hand games in good state then? Seems like something people would give to winners from local riffles. Good way to dispose old titles and make some extra cash. Maybe I should try it sometime.

The other three had also taken a title or two to examine them. Guess they aren't scared now.

"Ah, look! There's a note there!"

For some reason, the most air headed member of the group was the first to spot such important information, such dishonor.

"Let's see… 'It's a present, share it with your friends', that's what it says."

"Well, there you have, although is still unsure if it's for you."

"At least we know that it definitely wasn't for Hikigaya-kun"

"Oi! It's not like you have any friends either, anyway."

"Ah, Yukinon has me~!"

Yuigahama takes on the opportunity to hug Yukinoshita, who, for once, doesn't seem as against it as normal. Wipe out that smug smile from your face, woman. And you stop patting me in the back, Zaimokuza. I don't need your pity.

"Since it was given to Chunni with that message… I guess is for him in the end?"

"…Is there anything on the reverse of the paper?"

My pathetic attempt to divert the conversation is noted by Yukinoshita, who smiles mockingly at me, but still checks up the note.

"Indeed, 'To Zaimokuza Yoshiteru-san', it says."

"That's it. The package was for you all this time. What a waste of energy." And I didn't get my MAX Coffee either.

"This still does not answer who was the sender of the package."

"Fufufuf… It's probably a gift from a secret admirer, don't you think so, Hachiman?" _I chose not to answer that question. Arguing with crazy people was not very conducive to my mental health, and as far as I was concerned,_ _Zaimokuza Yoshiteru_ _was one of those people who could literally drive you crazy without any effort whatsoever._ _ _And don't call me by my given name so casually, it's weird.__

"Maybe from his parents?" Yuimon used common sense!

"That's unusual, but I don't think is impossible for them to forget the details and just send it to me."

It's not very effective!

"You can't call them or something?"

"They are quite busy at work, so I can't until the weekend."

Man, I totally can relate to this. So Zaimokuza's parent's are corporate slaves like mine too… I can't help but give the guy some pats in the back, that should cheer him up. Mh? You don't look happy at all! Give me back my good feelings! Baka!

Regardless of my inner turmoil, we kept on checking the games out of pure curiosity. Romance, Harem, Fantasy, Survival, Shooters, ect. Gotta say, they look quite generic and all have some cute girl in the cover. Whoever picked these definitely had Zaimokuza's tastes in mind.

"Sorry to say, I have already played most of these titles." Zaimokuza declared cockily, acting all high and mighty for some reason.

And? Your chunniness want a medal or something?

Zaimokuza threw his coat back with a flourish. "Hahaha, listen and be amazed!" he shouted with renewed vigor. "On this occasion, I have decided to grace you all with these treasures as a thanks for you help in flourishing my manuscripts!"

"To your information, the Service Club is not a disposal place." Yukinoshita can see through your bullshit, Mr. Zaimokuza.

"Haha...t-thanks, I guess?" Not even Yuigahama seems impressed. Much wow.

"Why don't you share them with the guys at your club?"

If I remember correctly, this tubby otaku was in some kind of gaming club with some other people. They should be more accepting of these gifts. Not like I'm against getting some free stuff, but still.

"W-well, you see. I'm not sure if they will have their taste is as enlightened as mine."

"Can't you, like, just recommend the games to them or something?"

"You are naive, miss Yuigahama, far too naive."

Once again, Yuigahama said something sensible, but Zaimokuza was too far gone. There were some things he refused to concede because he was among people with the same hobby. Even if they all like games, it doesn't mean that they enjoy the same type of games or that they possess similar opinions about a particular genre. It was like a religious war, I guess.

"What then? Just take them with you already." Let this end already, man. I want to go for a MAX Coffee. Not letting me have such ambrosia is torture. Torture I say!

"Ufufufu… You too are naive, my friend. Didn't you hear that I already a copy of most of these games? There's no need for me to have more."

Oh, so you aren't so far gone as to have multiple copies of the same title. Good, I see that there is still some hope for yo-

"After all, I already own various copies of the ones I liked."

See? This is why one shouldn't trust others. Interacting with others means that you will end up with a fake image of them in you head. An illusion that not always match the truth of the person you are thinking of. The moment you make an assumption, when you try to force an ideal onto someone, you get in a road of disappointment for everyone involved.

Under that logic, the best course of action is to simply not interact with anyone. That way you won't hurt yourself or another with false assumptions or ideals. In a sense, being a loner like me, means to be a really considerate person.

"Just take them with you." Yukinoshita got tired of your messing around, aspirant author.

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Ne, Yukinon, we should totally play a couple. I'm actually a little curious."

"You just want an excuse to not study, again."

"T-that's totally not true okay!? I really just want to play something with you!"

"W-well, I suppose some recreational activities can't hurt."

What a moment. There are lilies everywhere. I never knew these two were in a relationship like that, but I shall support their love. It may be the perfect reason for me to finally get out of this club.

They do make a good a couple, Yuigahama's cheer is a perfect counter to Yukinoshita's ice-queen personality, and the later sense of responsibility will maybe rub off into the airhead. Really, the miracle of true love is unfolding right in front of me.

"Hikkicreep-kun, please stop looking at us with those rotten eyes."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, what do we do with the other ones then?"

No matter how much I like to procastinate, there's no way I will be able to marathon so many titles, it's not like I'm the God of Conquest or anything. That guy was hardcore.

"I will ask if Yumiko and the others are interested in playing."

Uh, I can't really picture Hayama and his clique playing around in front of a screen. Well, maybe Tobe, but he strikes me more as going to the arcade to waste his parent's money in some fighting titles. He looks like he chooses Scorpion but still can't win.

My disbelief must have shown in my face, because Yuigahama was quick to explain herself.

"Ah, Hina-chan is totally into games, and Yumiko surprisingly also likes them."

 _Huh_. Again, I can't really picture the Fire Queen playing anything outside those phone games to pass the time in the shopping mall. But maybe that's what she is referring too. Gaming can be a very broad thing.

"Of course, I shall take the one I have yet to conquer!" With more flourish movements, Zaimokuza exclaimed the obvious. Geez, what's up with this guy? Did his chunnibyou got worse or something?

"Good for you."

I uttered an indifferent response to his ramblings, and took a random case with some cute girls in the cover. Guess I will take this one. Dating sims are not really my thing, but there isn't anything interesting around.

"Oh, I know that one, its quite a heartwarming story, but-"

"Idiot, shut up. I don't want you to spoil me the game!"

"Fufufuf… You underestimate me, my companion! I'm completely capable of giving you a summary without intruding into the dark side of spoilers!"

"Huh, good for you."

"For starters, this modern classic was released by..."

As Zaimokuza started speaking again, I began to turn off my hearing a little. There was a special kind of hell reserved for those who made spoilers, and this guy was about to buy a one-way ticket there.

"And that's why this piece here is so well regarded in the fandom. Any questions?" He finished with moving his arms in an exaggerated motion. So just what part of what he said was worth bragging over? If he could say that, then clearly the game I have yet to complete with my RPG Maker skills will change the Japanese gaming industry forever.

"Let's recap, some kind of bland protagonist for the reader to insert, with lots of cute girls that want the reader's D, but have some kind of emotional problem that has to be resolved (quite easily) so they become eternal waifus for the protagonist (reader) and be his forever in spite of all common sense?"

"When you put it like that… Yeah, more or less."

"...I'll take it."

Good, I now have something to do while I procrastinate my homework. Man, will ever come the day that math stops being a drag to study? Probably when Studio Trigger stops being a meme machine.

Accompanied by the quiet humming of the afternoon breeze, that day's Service Club came to an end. Yuigahama went her way to promote the excess games to her clique, while Yukinoshita prepared to close the room. Of course, me and Zaimokuza just took our things and exited the place.

No need to stay there more than necessary.

"Hey, Zaimokuza." Before we took our separate ways, I called the chunni aspiring light novel author.

"What do you require of me, partner?"

"...Thanks for the game, I guess."

To this, he only gave an approval sign with his hand. _It's not like I thought he was cool for a moment there or anything_.

The rest of the day was as mundane as they come, I didn't have much time or will to get my MAX Coffee in the vending machine of the school, so I had to settle with taking one from my stash at home. You just can't win them all, as they say.

After enjoying some of the homemade cooking by my little sister, I sat in front of the screen and wasted various hours playing the game I had gotten from Zaimokuza. Say what you want, these things can be great to kill time, and the few times they got a nice story to told is a nice bonus.

Little I knew, that this night would be the last 'normal' one in quite a while...

A/N: My computer deleted a lot of archives. Again. So instead of rewriting something I opted to save myself the headache and give you guys this. It's an old thing I had and only needed to edit a little. I may upload a couple more ideas I have half done. If my pc hadn't deleted them yet.

Anyway, as you may sense, this is a slight AU. I have some ideas for the games, but I'm still taking some suggestions for them, nothing is set in stone yet. Also, it won't really be a crossover completely, at least that's the plan.


End file.
